


交纏

by bookeatertalk



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookeatertalk/pseuds/bookeatertalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>——平常忙著在世界各地和宇宙間維持秩序，難得休假，兩人很有默契地只想窩在家裡什麼都不幹。<br/>這是個發生在冬天溫馨（有肉）的小故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	交纏

冬天很冷，不過對Clark而言毫無影響。

 

現在Wayne宅邸起居室裡燃起的溫暖爐火和新鋪的絨毛地毯並不是為了他，而是為了它怕冷的主人。

 

今年的第一場雪下在昨日，鵝毛般紛飛的雪花在傍晚造訪世界，用一個晚上的時間向大地宣告冬季到來。

 

這幾天高譚王子沒有行程安排──距離聖誕節還早得很，這等於距離高譚罪犯們的狂歡日也還有好一段時間──前段時間正義聯盟才剛解決三個案子，阻止了一場由超級罪犯們聯手搞出的陰謀，他們想東山再起恐怕得等明年再來。

於是，無論是Superman還是Batman，是Burce還是Clark──謝天謝地在聯盟女性的幫助下他把那篇聖誕情人約會聖地和美食報導的特刊提早完成──都可以悠哉度過一個溫馨的銀白假日。

 

平常忙著在世界各地和宇宙間維持秩序，難得休假，兩人很有默契地只想窩在家裡什麼都不幹。

  
今天一大早，Alfred就把起居室裡的壁爐點燃，雖然家裡有更方便的暖爐，但老管家微笑地表示這樣更應景。

 

當Clark挨著整個人放鬆下來的Bruce時，他不得不承認老管家的見解果然有道理。

 

他們穿著舒適的家居服、光腳坐在地毯上，背後靠著用無數巨大軟墊堆起來的牆，共享一條珊瑚絨毛毯。Bruce其實相當畏寒，他的末梢血液循環有些弱，不動的時候手指腳趾容易冰冷。所以現在他把腳藏在絨毛毯下，和Clark的交纏著，汲取太陽之子的溫暖。

 

Bruce把自己埋在靠墊裡，有一搭沒一搭地看著商業雜誌，手邊還堆著他得利用放假時間處理完的財務報表和企劃書。托花花公子Brucie的福，Bruce平常可不能表現得太勤政。而別人的上班日是高譚王子玩樂的時間，那麼別人的假日Bruce就只好加班。

 

不過大概是氣氛太輕緩、溫度太舒適，Bruce的表情前所未有的柔和，銳利的眉自然緩垂，半斂的眼底多了些漫不經心，有時候會神遊一陣，才又把注意力拉回以前的書頁，這可是外人難得一見的可愛場景。

誰會想到高譚的暗夜之王、黑暗騎士也會有這麼慵懶的模樣？

 

Clark從正在閱讀的書頁裡抬起頭，悄悄欣賞情人放鬆的神態，因男人偶爾的失神微笑。

 

他喜歡這樣的Bruce，溫和、柔軟、親切......所有沒有人會用在高譚黑騎士身上的形容詞現在用來形容Bruce再恰當不過——Clark當然也同樣愛著那個高傲堅毅、嚴肅冰冷的Batman，不過現在的Bruce卻是只有他能擁有、他專屬的。

 

光想到這裡，他就有股驕傲感油然而生。

 

Bruce的信任，值得全世界。

 

或許是感覺到過於專注的視線，男人皺了皺眉，狐疑地斜眼瞥向身邊的情人。

 

被對方逮個正著，Clark也沒有避讓的意思，露出大大的笑容，毫不掩飾現在的好心情。

 

那唇角勾起的弧度一如他被人稱呼的那樣，璀璨耀眼，高譚知名的花花公子也難敵其魅力。

 

Bruce一時覺得有些窒悶，像是呼吸被奪走，一時間又有些不滿和困惑。

 

——這傢伙幹麼突然笑得這麼燦爛？

 

但黑騎士無聲間拋出的疑惑並未得到解答，因為小記者得償所願後就自顧自開心地回去看他的小說，根本沒注意Bruce的眼神。

 

——很好。

 

Bruce挑高眉，低頭翻過一頁雜誌繼續閱讀。

 

表面上平靜無波，但在覆蓋兩人下半身的毯子底下，可就不是那麼回事了。

 

Clark突然自閱讀中頓了下，從腳心傳來的異樣感讓他一陣顫慄，可他看向身邊的人，Bruce臉上一點表情都沒有，依然看著他的雜誌，修長手指滑過頁緣，翻過一頁。

 

注意到小記者的凝視，高譚王子抬起臉，無辜地丟去一個疑問的眼神。

 

──錯覺吧。

 

Clark搖搖頭回以「沒什麼」的微笑，低下頭繼續看書。

 

但沒過幾秒，腳心異樣的搔癢感再次傳來。

 

這次絕對不是錯覺。Clark可以肯定，因為某個做亂的東西甚至在他光裸的腳心間劃起圈，又緩又輕，帶出酥人的麻癢。

 

Superman不怕癢，可不代表他沒有感覺，事實上Clark的觸覺相當敏銳，就像現在，透過腳掌肌膚，那蠢動腳趾若有似無的搔弄讓他敏感地縮起腳，但對方卻鍥而不捨地追上來，執拗地擦過他的足側、玩弄他的腳趾。

 

Clark壓下即將出口的驚喘，瞪大眼睛看向唯一可能的肇事者。但那人仍然平靜地把雜誌翻過一頁，就像什麼也沒發生一樣。

 

不過毯子下的腳可就不是那麼回事。

 

那隻腳現在放過他的足弓，轉而往上，流連地滑過踝骨，用緩慢又輕柔的力道一點點往上爬，趾尖硬甲刮過小腿，留下纏綿的軌跡。

 

Clark忍不住輕輕踢動腿，想趕開騷擾他的來源。卻不經意在Bruce唇角發現一絲若有似無的微笑。

 

他立刻會意過來──所以是這種遊戲規則？

 

Clark或許是純樸的鄉下小鎮男孩，不過不代表他不知道什麼是調情遊戲──尤其是在高譚王子多年調教之後。

 

高大的黑髮青年調整了坐姿，身體滑下一些，上半身幾乎整個埋進軟墊裡。

 

他的大動作讓Bruce瞪他一眼，但Clark只是笑，然後捧起書繼續看。

 

然而毯子下的反擊已經開始。

 

感覺自己的腳突然被另外一雙溫度更高的腳夾在中間，Bruce一怔，掙了兩下沒有掙開，他正考慮要不要再多用點力──但這樣就會曝露他一開始的惡作劇，不管是Bruce Wayne還是Bateman都不喜歡輸──然而那雙腳已經開始動作。

 

覆在他足背上的腳掌開始來回摩挲，光滑的足心用和他方才的輕搔完全不同的方式重重撫過腳背，像是要把其主人身上的熱度一絲不剩地全部熨在Bruce腳上那樣沉厚的摩擦。

 

──喔，我的天。

 

Bruce暗暗抽氣，著迷於那樣有著Superman風格的挑弄，它讓一股舒緩的溫度從腳直直升到大腦，就像兩人在床上相擁時，Clark的手掌撫過他的背脊、帶給他舒適的睡意感覺相同，他差點壓不住喉頭的咕噥聲。

 

──真是高招，Clark。

 

 

Bruce洩忿似地用行動自由的另一腳用力踹了那個人的小腿一下，不過想當然，一點影響都沒有。而鋼鐵之子嘴角邊忍耐不住的笑意只讓黑暗騎士更加不爽。

 

他瞇起鋼藍色的眼睛，屈起腿，腳趾溜進對方的褲管往上移動，純棉家居褲順著動作被往上推，帶繭的粗糙趾頭擦過小腿肌理。

 

Clark收不住聲，倒抽氣的聲音在只有爐火劈剝作響的起居室裡異樣清晰。

 

Bruce低笑，更惡劣地用腳趾來回摩擦腿肚部份的起伏——對情人身體的敏感處，他每一個都一清二楚。

 

Clark咬牙瞪他，天藍色眼睛裡滿是不甘的怨懟，無聲控訴對方靠優勢作弊的舉動。

 

Bruce不僅不介意，反而愉悅地仰起頭，鋼藍色眼眸閃動勝利的得意。突然，他以Batman矯健的身手朝高大男人靠去，一把抓下對方的眼鏡。

 

即便有超級速度，Clark意外之下還是來不及阻止，看著Bruce把他那副笨拙的黑框眼鏡戴在臉上，即便是Wayen少爺的俊美臉孔也看起來有幾分滑稽。

 

Clark故作氣惱地伸手要搶，但Bruce輕巧翻身避過，就要爬起來跑開。這次Clark可完美地發揮了速度優勢，他抓住調皮情人的腳踝，把人拖回毯子底下，Bruce抬腿想踹他也被眼明手快地攔下。

 

大手壓制住對方大腿，Clark整個人撲上去壓住掙扎的男人軀體，雙手朝脆弱的後腰和腋下進攻。

 

Bruce的聲音很快從玩鬧的輕笑轉成歇斯底里的大笑——Batman可不像Superman對搔癢有免疫力——他一邊扭動身體一邊用力蹬腿、雙手嘗試撥開不斷朝他弱點進攻的手掌，至於罪魁禍首的眼鏡早已在玩鬧間掉落一旁。

 

Clark可不會讓他輕易得逞，Superman的好勝心被挑起來，他剛才吃夠了Bruce的虧，非得討點公道回來不可。

 

他變本加厲地把手探入對方衣服底下，在那副身體上所有敏感處施以輕柔挑逗的觸碰，激起電流般的癢意。

 

Bruce扭動得更劇烈，但被男人體重壓迫的胸腔卻難以喘息，他很快就上氣不接下氣，連掙扎都開始無力，只能喘息著用虛弱的推拒表達自己的反抗。

 

Clark笑起來，終於不再折磨身下的人。他停下肆虐的手，卻沒有把熨貼在皮膚上的掌心移開。

 

Bruce很快調勻呼吸，方才的激烈打鬧讓他的身體熱烘烘的，與自己緊靠在一起的胸膛則傳來輕微震動，隨著耳畔低柔的輕笑一起撼動他的胸臆，Bruce頓覺除了運動的熱氣外，還有什麼從身體內部漸漸燃起。

 

他的呼吸開始變重，也變熱。

 

他的雙腿與情人的纏在一起，說不清是因為溫度還是其他原因，彼此的腳趾開始有意無意搔刮著對方的，和剛才的親暱嬉鬧不同，是更加纏綿、更加溫存的磨蹭。

 

Clark也感覺到兩具身體中間升起的黏膩，他低下頭，額頭抵著Bruce的，鼻尖相觸，他輕聲呼喚身下情人的名字，引起那具迷人身體的再一次戰慄。

 

Bruce咕噥著回應Clark的呼喚，輕仰頭讓唇貼上對方的。

 

那雙嘴唇吻起來有陽光的味道。

 

他用舌尖勾勒弧度，順著記憶描繪它笑起來的樣子，輕柔誘使男人張開嘴，然後溜進去探索其中溼熱的美好，與鋼鐵之子略顯羞澀笨拙但同樣熱情的舌共同起舞。

 

他聽到Clark悶哼一聲，抱著他翻個身。Bruce在接吻中微笑，加重唇舌碾磨的力道，更激烈地吻著情人。

 

他們的腿糾纏著彼此，下身順著本能挺動、摩擦對方。Clark原本在背部摩挲的手掌漸漸往下，順著脊椎探入休閒褲裡，爬上結實的臀丘，又重又緩的搓揉，拇指一再順著尾椎那一點來回按揉，他知道那個甜蜜的地方能激起怎麼樣的反應。

 

在吻中他感覺到Bruce激烈的喘息，敏感地點被刺激令黑暗騎士的眼眸更深，情慾毫不掩飾地湧上，他更用力地啃咬Clark的唇，因為怎麼樣都不會造成傷害，也讓Bruce更無所顧忌地蹂躪那雙豐滿的唇，又咬又磨又吸的，把所有因情慾而起的難耐都發洩在吻裡。

 

Clark樂於讓情人為所欲為，他順從Bruce每一個角度的啃吻，伸出舌頭迎接屬於黑騎士的激情。然而下半身的動作可完全相反。

 

那雙大手更加用力地揉捏挺翹臀部，食指探入中央穴口，按揉皺摺，然後緩緩推入。

 

Bruce低哼一聲，停下吻，因入侵而弓起背部，頭緊靠在Clark頸窩，咬唇忍耐因手指推入造成的不適。

 

Clark騰出另一隻手，捧起情人的臉，在汗溼的頰側和額頭留下安撫的吻，拇指輕撫過水潤的眼角。

 

Bruce 朝他微笑，眼裡的神情因情慾薰染而迷濛。他偏過頭，突然張嘴含住Clark的手指，Clark吸口氣，看著情人微噘的唇包裹住自己的食、中指吸吮，靈巧舌 頭捲住舔舐，而下方探入甬道的手指也被早已習慣性愛的內壁漸漸包裹纏絞，雙重刺激令向來自制力十足的Superman都差點克制不住洶湧的慾望。

 

他抽出被舔得溼潤的手指，來到下方的穴口，略顯粗魯的刺入，然後扭轉擴張。

 

Bruce挺身仰頭咬住唇，修長頸部拉伸出優雅弧度。

 

Clark探頭吻上那處突起的喉結，感覺到它在他唇舌間的顫動，和每一次顫動裡，從情人喉間溢出的低吟。

 

——Bruce......

 

Clark含糊地呼喚那個名字。

 

Superman帶著濃烈溫情的呼喚鑽入Bruce耳裡，原本沉穩溫和的男中音被情慾浸染後顯得粗啞性感，彷彿擦過琴弦的弓，奏起他靈魂深處的壓抑欲求。

 

Bruce無意識地挪動臀部，在Clark下腹摩擦著，主動吞吐開拓後穴的手指，也讓彼此堅挺的慾望在摩擦中得到一絲欣慰的快意。

 

他低喃地再次吻上情人的唇，下身的扭動帶上催促含意。

 

與情人的默契讓Clark不必想都知道下一步該怎做。

 

他撤出手指，陰莖抵住臀穴入口，緩慢磨人地推進，漸漸填滿屬於他的柔嫩。

 

Bruce發出長又纏綿的呻吟，讓Clark愛戀地湊上去輕吮發出如此甜蜜聲音的唇。

 

他開始溫柔地搖晃，手掌扣住跨坐身上那具身軀的腰部，又深又緩又長的搗弄抽插。

 

節奏不快，本來，在這悠閒的早晨他們沒什麼要急的，盡可以盡情享受舒服的性愛。

 

Bruce的手在Clark身上任意游移，隨著喜好或刮或撫地在鋼鐵之子完美的身軀上探險。而Clark的手掌也離開柔韌的腰部，在情人緊繃結實的背部與臀肌上以舒緩的力道按摩。

 

兩人的喘息與低吟交織在一起，彼此都靠近得能呼吸到對方灼熱的吐息，天藍色的眼眸與鋼藍的瞳孔對望，視線交鎖纏繞，如同糾結難捨的依戀。

 

下腹的挺動力道漸增，磨人的情慾悶燒終於開始造成不滿足的不適。一切從Clark失去節奏的穿刺開始失控，Bruce在那些或輕或重地碾磨體內敏感處的戳弄中發出甜膩急促的吟哦，他的雙手移到情人肩上，用力扣住指下強健的肌肉。

 

他的腹部開始猛烈收縮，後穴一下一下絞緊衝撞進來的陰莖，感覺到它變得更加堅硬，發燙著捅入深處，重重頂上最敏感的位置。

 

高潮來得很快，他只來得及閉上眼，就突然感覺下腹緊繃，他的熱液噴灑出來，而同時他體內的那傢伙也在裡面射了精。

 

黏膩感充斥著結合處，應該多少會令人不適。

 

但當Bruce靠著Clark的胸膛，聽見裡頭失序的心跳、急促喘息的起伏，一股慵懶的滿足感油然而生。

 

於是他放縱身體鬆弛，靠進那副溫暖的懷抱裡，任由Clark收緊環繞他的手臂，表現難得的佔有慾。

 

就像在這靜謐的冬季假日裡，他們可以毫無顧忌地糾纏在一起。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我真是發瘋了，原本只是打算寫個簡單小短篇，莫名其妙就多出後面那一大段NC17是因為中秋沒肉吃所以.....（掩面）
> 
> 而且入坑的第一篇超蝙就是H文讓我覺得未來有點堪慮（遠目）


End file.
